Better in Time
by PlumSauceXx
Summary: Her heart broken Juvia grows to accept that she can move on.


**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Fairy Tail or the song "Better in Time" by Leona Lewis.**

 _ **It's been the longest winter without you**_

 _ **I didn't know where to turn to**_

 _ **See somehow I can't forget you**_

Juvia sat in her room in Fairy Hills looking out the window watching the snowflakes dance gently in the breeze in the decent to the ground. She held her Gray Pillow close to her chest as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. The snow reminded her deeply of him, his beautiful magic that took the form of ice, and the magic that matched her water magic so well. Even through the compatibility it was all for naught and her heart ached deeply with the hurt and the loss of what could have been.

She had known for a while now that Gray did not return her deeper feelings but she still clung onto hope that she could change his mind. Have him see her for her and love her as deeply as she feels she loves him. She sniffled slightly realizing that it was all a fancy that she had let herself lead her own self on with the mental delusion that Gray really did love her deep down even though it was painfully obvious he didn't.

Those words he spoke to her so long ago when she was part of Phantom Lord, the words that made her see the man he was and see past her own hardened heart made her fall for him deeply and fast. He was the first person that saw her for her and not the rain that followed her around in her depression and was the first person to show her the light. She realized now he was doing it not because of attraction but because he saw that there was more to her as a mage. She tricked herself into thinking that if he saw more than her obviously could love her but he didn't see her as anything more than a friend.

 _ **After all that we've been through**_

Her heart clenched tightly with all the memories as she continued to watch the snow. All the battles they fought together, all the turmoil and all the pain as well as all the happiness. The feeling of being a part of her Nakama and it was all thanks to Gray that led her to where she was. Everything she has faced to help her friends and her family and all the battles she fought by his side. The strength and resilience she gained with the thought of being able to show him how capable she was and how much she was changing with the hope of gaining his attention. All of it, every bit of it was for nothing in the end.

She looked angrily down at the pillow in her hands and sliced it with a water slicer, ripping the fabric to shreds. Her heart clenched again and she quickly picked up the pieces of fabric trying to place them together again, she had destroyed something that had her beloved Gray, she then froze, Gray wasn't hers. Tears began to form again falling on the fabric soaking it further with her tears as she thought of the year that Fairy Tail was disbanded. The year where they stood together before he left her and the deep depression that sunk in, the feeling of hopelessness and loss that she wouldn't be able to see him again. She had feared the worst that he had died or something horrid had happened to him and she was so willing to let herself join him in the afterlife that she let herself get into the state she was in.

She looked back out the window realizing how foolish she was and she felt foolish then, when Natsu and Lucy showed up. She wiped angrily at the tears that didn't seem to want to abate.

 _ **Going coming thought I heard a knock**_

 _ **Who's there no one**_

Juvia slowly stood up and head into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and swollen with the constant crying and there were dark bags under her eyes. Her hair hung limply around her head not even in the signature curls at the bottom of her hair leaving it seeming lifeless and flaccid just how she felt, "Juvia is a mess" she muttered to herself.

She slowly turned on the water at the sink and splashed her face, her body automatically absorbing the water that was so apart of her due to her magic. She then heard it a soft knock at her door, she ignored it knowing that no one would be coming to see her in light of the party that was most likely still going on at the Guild Hall. She then heard it again another soft knock, "Now Juvia is going mad and imagining things," she muttered as she shut off the water and went to sit on her couch desolately.

 _ **Thinking that I deserve it**_

The knock sounded again this time much louder startling Juvia slightly. She then stood realizing she actually was not imagining it and slowly walked to the door and opened it. She was shocked when she saw both Lucy and Lisanna standing there. Lisanna was holding a basket in her hand that she could smell fresh baked goodies in and Lucy was holding what looked to be a couple bottles of wine.

"Hey Juvia," Lucy smiled at her warmly, "Lis and I felt you might need some company given everything."

Juvia stepped aside in shock letting them in and felt a fresh wave of tears as soon as Lucy had set the wine down on the coffee table she launched herself at the blonde sobbing all over again, "Love-Rival, Juvia is sorry, Juvia should be happy for Gray-Sama, but Juvia is just sad. It is Juvia's fault though, Juvia shouldn't have been the way she was towards Gray-Sama."

Lucy hugged the sobbing bluenette and Lisanna set the baskets down and gently closed the door then went into the kitchen to grab some plates and glasses. Lucy continued to hold her sobbing friend and said gently, "Juvia, you know this isn't your fault."

"But it is Love-Rival, Juvia was too pushy, Juvia kept trying to make Gray love her and then he went to, to her and left Juvia all alone. Gray-Sama didn't even tell me and it's all Juvia's fault."

Lucy pushed her away slightly so she could look the distraught bluenette in the face, "Juvia, how can you blame yourself for him loving someone else. It isn't your fault and it isn't his fault. How he told you though, well that was not right and I hope you know I gave him a Lucy Kick for you. How he handled it, it wasn't the right way. You didn't deserve that, no matter how strong you come across. Also he shouldn't have led you on. All of us have been watching and we saw the way he could make you feel like he did care. He should have been more honest."

Lisanna then joined in, "He's a prick. A tactless prick."

Juvia gaped at the animal take-over mage in shock. She had never heard her talk like that before. She then sniffed thinking back on when she found out.

 _The battle with Alverez had just finished, and surprisingly there were minimal casualties even though they did almost lose a few. She felt so elated that they won, that they vanquished Zeref and managed to stand strong and give each other the support and the will to keep fighting in the true Fairy Tail way._

 _She was elated and excited, the greatest dark wizard was gone and she felt deep in her heart that she could now move forward with her life. The Biggest obstacle and threat was now gone and now maybe she could start her future and make it even brighter. In elation she searched the field for the dark haired Ice-Make Mage that held her heart and found him sitting with a group of their Nakama. She quickly ran over to him, hearts in her eyes, "Gray-Sama," she exclaimed in excitement, "we won! Juvia was wondering Gray-Sama, since everything that has happened and since Zeref is no more and well with what happened with Fairy Tail before and the time we spent together if you would like to find a house with Juvia. Juvia would like very much if we could take our relationship to the next level."_

 _Lyon who was sitting next to Gray looked dejected while Gajeel who was in the group let out a slow whistle and Gray looked up at her with a frosted look, "Juvia, stop it. I don't love you, I don't even like you. You're clingy and annoying so go away. I didn't even want you around that year but you followed me annoyingly and I want you to just stop. Besides I am in love with someone else have been for a long time and she isn't you."_

 _Juvia's eyes began to well up, "But, Gray-Sama what about when we were together and that time, that time we were together, you, you told me that it was what you hoped that we could maybe something more."_

 _Gray then snorted, "It was a onetime deal Juvia, I was bored and you were there so it was easy. I mean it didn't really mean much just something to pass the time."_

 _There was silence from the group that was around her. Lyon, Gajeel, Lucy, Lisanna and surprisingly Laxus were looking at the scene happening in front of them in shock. Juvia felt tears of humiliation and heartbreak well up inside of her, "But it was special to Juvia! Juvia gave you something important! You say it doesn't matter!" she then slapped him and ran off then last thing she heard was Gajeel shouting and a slamming of iron on skin. She didn't turn around to see what was happening just kept running away to someplace where no one would bother her._

 _ **Now I realize that I really didn't know**_

 _ **If you didn't notice you mean everything**_

 _ **Quickly I'm learning to love again**_

 _ **All I know is I'm gonna be ok**_

She looked at the two other women in the room with her and wiped her eyes realizing the tears had finally stopped. "Juvia knows now, you are right. Juvia is sorry for behaving this way."

Both Lucy and Lisanna hugged the water mage and Lisanna said quietly, "Juvia it's perfectly okay to behave how you are. You had your heart broken and you are allowed to cry and scream and throw stuff or whatever you need to do to fix it. It's okay to be hurt. You just have to find a way to heal your heart and move forward."

Lucy gently stroked the Water Mage's hair and frowned a bit at the greasy texture and then smiled as she pulled back from the group hug and clapped her hands together, "Okay! First things first on mission get over Gray! We are going to relax in the Fairy Hills Hot Springs! Then we are going to gorge ourselves on all kinds of fattening foods and get drunk off of wine!" She then called out, "Virgo!"

Before she could say anything else a pink haired maid with shackles around her wrist appeared with a bundle of cloth, "Here, Hime!" she bowed towards Lucy while handing her the items in her hand, "Punishment Hime?"

Lucy flushed and responded quickly, "No punishment needed Virgo, thank you for the clothes and that is all if I need anything else I'll let you know."

The maid kept a perfectly straight face then bowed to the Celestial Mage before vanishing in a flash of golden sparkles. Lucy let out a slight exasperated huff at her spirit's antics while Lisanna giggled in the background and Juvia held a slight smile. She then grabbed both of the other Mage's hands and led them out of the room to the hot springs.

Juvia held tightly to Lucy's hand like a lifeline hoping to get some semblance from the always cheerful blonde. Her heart swelled slightly at the thought of two of her friends showing such care and support for her and realizing she wouldn't have to face this alone that she really had gained people here that loved and cared for her.

 _ **I couldn't turn on the TV**_

 _ **Without something there to remind me**_

 _ **Was it all that easy**_

 _ **Just to put aside your feelings**_

Once they reached the public women's bath they all stripped then settled in the steamy water all three letting out a sigh. Once they were all settled and relaxed Juvia looked at the steam floating around them and her thoughts again began to take a dark turn. She felt her eyes starting to water again as she thought about Gray and their time together during that year that Fairy Tail was gone and it was just the two of them. How gentle he seemed towards her and how comforting he was and how forgiving he seemed for Silver's Death even though Juvia felt it to be her fault. He pushed aside those worries letting her know he didn't blame her.

When they settled in that house it felt like they were setting up a life together. She would cook meals and take care of him like a housewife and he would smile at her and thank her. He seemed to open up a bit to her and it made her swoon. Then she gave herself fully to him her most intimate treasure that she didn't give away to anyone before. He had told her that night that he cared for her greatly and that he felt maybe they might have a future together. That thought alone and the memories of what happened before set her over the edge and she melted into the water. Both Lisanna and Lucy let out an exclamation of shock.

"JUVIA!" Lucy shouted out in surprise, "Juvia, can you solidify please?" She looked down at the water and saw her friend slowly taking shape within the water itself.

"Juvia should just become water, Juvia has no point now and Juvia should just live like this. No one will love Juvia!" she garbled in response.

"But we love you Juvia," Lisanna said quietly, "you are one of our precious Nakama. You are our sister. We love you and we don't like seeing you hurt like this."

"Yes," Lucy began to add onto what Lisanna said, "just because Gray is an idiot and is too stupid to see what is in front of him. Just because he chose to take advantage of your feelings doesn't mean any of us hate you. All of Fairy Tail loves you. You are our sister and you are our family."

Juvia solidified out of the water and began to cry heavily, "B-but, Juvia is useless. J-J-Juvia c-can't find l-love. N-no one ever w-w-wants J-Juvia."

"That isn't true Juvia," Lucy said, "you will find someone else eventually. Someone who will really cherish you, just because Gray wasn't that person doesn't mean there isn't anyone else."

Juvia sniffled, "H-how would Love-Rival know?"

Lucy smiled at her sadly, "Because I know what it's like to get my heart broken."

Juvia looked at her in shock then she had a gleam in her eye before she exclaimed angrily, "It wasn't Gray-Sama was it."

Lucy and Lisanna let out a laugh noticing a bit of the old Juvia, "No," Lucy said once she gained back her composure, "It wasn't Gray."

"Who broke Love-Rival's heart?"

Lisanna looked down a bit guiltily, "Natsu, and Lisanna don't look like that we already talked and I am not mad nor do I hate either one of you. Honestly both of our personalities and how he is we wouldn't have worked out as anything more than best friends and you know this."

Lisanna blushed, "I know, I just wish you didn't have to be hurt in the process."

They then both turned back to Juvia and Lucy smiled at her, "This isn't about me though, its about helping you Juvia. I want you to be happy again and once you get to feeling better we can find a way to celebrate the freedom of not having our hearts tied to one stupid mage."

Juvia hugged onto Lucy tightly, "Thank you Lucy! Juvia is happy to have Lucy as a friend."

Lucy smiled and hugged her back then let go, "Alright how does cake and wine sound to you girls, I know I'm a bit hungry and chocolate cake with strawberries is always a great way to cure a broken heart!"

Both of the women nodded in response then all three stood while Lucy passed out the nightwear that Virgo supplied. She flushed bright red at the skimpy outfits and started to apologize profusely.

Lisanna laughed, "Lucy its fine I actually like it a lot. What about you Juvia?"

Lucy and Lisanna both looked at the bluenette who was already dressed in the blue teddy and lace thong, "Juvia likes it a lot it makes Juvia feel sexy." She then blushed along with the other two girls.

Both had a matching set to the one Juvia was wearing except Lucy's was in pink and Lisanna's was in purple. They then headed back to Juvia's room and proceeded to gorge themselves on sweets and wine and passed out slightly drunk on Juvia's bed.

 _ **If I'm dreaming don't wanna Laugh**_

 _ **Hurt my feelings but that's the path**_

 _ **I believe in**_

 _ **And I know that time will heal it**_

Juvia started out having pleasant times of the times that her and Gray were together before it ended in the memory of him so blatantly destroying her feelings. Her dreams then turned into the guild laughing and mocking her for following Gray around. She Jolted up and looked around noticing the Celestial and Animal mage sleeping next to her and realizing it was just a nightmare though only part of it was.

She felt tears start to gather again before she angrily wiped at them, "No," she whispered so not to wake her companions, "Juvia will cry no more. Juvia is done crying." She fought back the tears and moved to her small kitchenette to make some tea and heat up some of the frozen pastries she had and slice up some fruit.

She began to think to herself as she worked, 'Juvia shouldn't be sad. Juvia should be happy. Yes, Gray was mean to Juvia but like Lucy and Lisanna said I can be happy again. Juvia will be happy again. So no more tears. No more letting Gray-Sama, no, Fullibuster-San hurt Juvia.' She nodded to herself even though she knew it wasn't going to be an easy task.

She went and woke up her guests and let them nurse cups of hot tea and eat a couple pastries as well as some fruit. After they finished and they washed themselves and Virgo provided some clothes for both Lucy and Lisanna and Loke making a quick appearance to try and profess his undying love to Lucy before she forced his gate closed. Lucy and Lisanna managed to talk Juvia into joining them at the guild.

Once they reached the eerily silent guild they slowly opened the doors noticing the silence was mostly due to the fact that everyone was nursing hangovers from all the partying due to the fall of Zeref. Mira stood at the bar a happy smile on her face when she saw the three mages enter the guild and cheerily waved as they made their way to the bar.

"Hey Mira-nee," Lisanna said smiling, "Even though everything just happened; Lucy, Juvia and I want to go on a Mission together if that's alright."

Mira got a slightly knowing look in her eye then smiled brightly, "Of course, I haven't posted up the new missions on the board yet but I saw one that was asking for female mages and it said it would last only a couple of days if that's alright with you three I think the pay was decent too." She began to rifle through a stack of fliers then pulled a page out, "Here it is. How does this one sound to you ladies? Help wanted we need a few beautiful mages, women please, that are willing to model for our new advertisements for our clothing line. We are willing to pay 80,000 jewels per mage."

The three mages looked at each other and then Lucy spoke up, "It sounds perfect, thank you Mira! Let's see where is it located, oh in Crocus I guess let's get packed and then meet up at the train station in an hour?"

Juvia and Lisanna both nodded before Juvia headed back towards Fairy Hills when she saw him. Gray stood outside the Guild with a woman she hadn't seen before. She was short in with a slight built a little taller and a bit fuller than Levy. She had a bob haircut that was a white in color and was wearing a coat her due to the cooler weather. As Juvia hurried past she caught part of the conversation that she was trying to ignore.

"It will be fine Nano, the guild will love you," she heard Gray say.

The woman spoke in a quiet voice, "Are you sure Gray my magic isn't that great."

She quickly went by before either could notice her and held back more tears that wanted to fall. She roughly wiped her eyes and muttered to herself, "Juvia no more tears."

"Gihi," she heard, recognizing that laugh from anywhere before a heavy arm landed on her shoulder, "Ya know Rain Woman, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

She shoved the arm off of her head and glared up at the Iron Dragon Slayer and one of her longtime friends, "Juvia doesn't care if people find her insane Black Steel."

Gajeel laughed again, "I know that Lockster. Listen though, you holding up alright?" He then looked at her and she could see the slight concern in his eyes.

She then forced a slight smile, "Juvia is hurt but Juvia will be ok because Juvia has many friends that care about Juvia. Juvia has a mission with Lucy and Lisanna that Juvia has to back for."

Gajeel then smiled at her before patting her on the shoulder, "Good, I'm glad the Bunny and the Kitten are helping you out."

"Juvia thanks you for your concern Gajeel." She then genuinely smiled at him before she continued heading towards the dormitories, "But Juvia must be going."

Gajeel nodded towards her before he turned to head towards the guild. Juvia quickly headed towards her room and packed her bags. Once she was done packing all the necessities she made her way to the train station where the other two were waiting for her. They all quickly boarded the train heading for the capital having made it before the last one heading for the day had left.

 _ **Since there's no more you and me**_

 _ **It's time I let you go**_

 _ **So I can be free**_

 _ **And live my life how it should be**_

 _ **No Matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you**_

 _ **Yes I will**_

She looked out the window watching as Magnolia got slowly smaller as the headed towards their mission. She turned to the other two mages with her and began to talk to them about the assignment debating what kind of clothes they would be modeling. As she talked to them she realized that she would be ok. Yes, she didn't get the man that she loved but she would heal and she would be fine. She had friends in Fairy Tail that love and care for her. With their help and support and with that thought in mind she knew in time she would be well. Yes Gray didn't end up loving her and used her in the end but that didn't mean she couldn't find someone else to love. Who knows, maybe she will give Lyon a chance once her heart has healed more and if not him maybe she will find someone else who will love her for her and all of her eccentric ways.

 _ **Thought I couldn't live without you**_

 _ **It's gonna hurt when it heals too**_

 _ **It'll all get better in time**_

 _ **And even though I really love you**_

 _ **I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to**_

 _ **It'll all get better in time**_


End file.
